


Sebastian Castellanos: The Ass Man

by the_widow_twankey



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:24:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2588225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_widow_twankey/pseuds/the_widow_twankey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obligatory rimming fic.</p><p>I'm probably gonna regret that title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sebastian Castellanos: The Ass Man

Joseph held himself up on the hard abs in front of him desperately trying to be quiet. The obscene slurping sounds below him stopped for a moment.

“Why so quiet Jojo? No need to be quiet for me, quite the opposite actually.”

Joseph turned to glare at his surely grinning partner, an act which proved useless because they really couldn’t see each other at this angle.

With one last chuckle Sebastian ran his stubble across the tender hole causing Joseph to let loose a whine. That stubble was going to be the end of him and he was going to have beard burn out of this world.

Satisfied with getting sounds out of partner Sebastian resumed his leisurely licking and sucking. Tightly grasping the shapely thighs above him and losing himself in the act. He was an ass man through and through and little else topped servicing his lover in such a way.

And poor little Joseph, he absolutely balked at the first suggestion of this but all it took was a little dirty talk to warm him up to the idea.  Seb pleaded that he just had to get a taste or he’d die, how it would get him so slick and loose for his cock. He didn’t like to brag but his impeccable skill had his partner desperately riding his face in no time.

Sebastian decided a finger was in order and wasted no time in pressing a finger alongside his talented tongue.

“Seb, oh God, Seb.”

Sebastian presses in a second, talking a moment to push his lover up and admire the picture in front of him. That pink rim wrapped so tightly around his fingers, shiny with slick.

“You’re not supposed to _look_ Seb.” Joseph implores him but doesn’t stop his undulating hips and, boy, if that didn’t make Sebastian harder and add a third for good measure. He pulls him back to place some last minute sucking kisses around the stretched rim before pushing his lover forward and situating himself behind him. After slicking himself up with lube from the bedside table he presses his length inside relishing the keening moans his partner lets out while desperately grasping the sheets.

He pressed gentle kisses down his smooth back and pulled back to watch the point where they were joined, a sight that never got old and never failed to kick him into gear. His oversensitive partner didn’t stand a chance and came in hot spurts after only a dozen thrusts.

Afterward, he gathered his shivering lover in his arms and petted his damp hair, kissing his forehead.

“...Seb?”

“Hmm?”

“I hate you.”

“No, you don’t.”

“I’m never letting you near my ass again.”

“We both know that’s bullshit.”

“Just shut up.”


End file.
